Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., load above a threshold) or interference conditions. For example, a communication link may experience a large amount of data traffic or interference conditions may render a communication link less effective, and the efficiency of the system may suffer. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances load and considers interference conditions may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.